


Just a little longer?

by AmadeusRex



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmadeusRex/pseuds/AmadeusRex
Summary: It's an early morning for Prompto and Ignis.Written for the Promnis Official November prompt, "Five more minutes... please?"





	Just a little longer?

“Five more minutes?”

Prompto looked down at his lover. Eyes closed, hair tousled, face wrinkled against his pillow; normally, Ignis was impeccably put together, without a single thing out of place, and he was gorgeous. But when he was like this, he looked divine, like Shiva herself had carved him out of a glittering diamond of ice and Ifrit had blown the flame of life into him. Ignis’ hand was around Prompto’s wrist, tugging him back.

“Come back to bed, my love.”

Prompto sat down on the edge of the bed and brought Ignis’ hand to his lips. He kissed his knuckles.

“You know I can’t do that, Iggy,” Prompto said. “I have work, and so do you.”

“Not for another hour.”

“Yeah, an hour that we need to spend getting ready.”

Ignis shifted, not letting go of Prompto’s hand. He opened his good eye halfway, blinked it a couple of times, and shut it again.

“Suit yourself. But I’m staying here.” Ordinarily, something like that would be icy cold coming from Ignis, but it was round and warm when he said it through a yawn.

Prompto smiled and leaned down to kiss Ignis’ forehead.

“You get those five minutes, babe. I’ll have breakfast ready when you wake up.”


End file.
